Cruel Fate
by MaryLavey
Summary: Inspirated by : Hancock.. Read and Review.. :
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Fate**

**by : -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Ins**pirated by : Hancock**

**This story is mine^^**

**Hello, minna san ^^.. Maria dtg dgn fict baru yg terinspirasi dri film Hancock yg dimainin sm Will Smith. Filmnya bgus bnget! Sbagian bsar critanya mngkin sma, tpi, ad bbrapa yang ak ubah.. Emm, saia sblumnya minta maaf klw ad author yg sblumnya udh bkin crita yg trinspirasi dri Hancock. But, pstilah bda sma crita ak..**

**Em, stu lgi, sbnrnya ni fict mw ak bwt jdi twoshot, tpi rsanya g memungkinkan, jadi mngkin ni fict slesai smpe chappie 3 ato 4..**

**Happie readin' minna-san.. I accept all kind of review.. Flame, comment, etc ^^.. Give me review, okay?**

**^.^.^.^.^**

**Chappie 1**

DUARRR! BOOM!

"Hei..hei.. Lihat itu Sasuke kan?".

DUARR! BRAKK!

"Wah.. Anak gila itu datang lagi,".

KRATAAKK! KRATAAKK!

"MOBILKUUUU... Sialan kau SASUKEEE!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan disepanjang jalan raya Konoha. Hal itu disebabkan karena adanya perampokan di sebuah bank yang terletak di jalan utama itu. Keriuhan itu makin menjadi-jadi ketika datang seorang laki-laki dari udara yang datang untuk menangkap para perampok. TUNGGU! Jika dia datang menolong, kenapa ada yang berteriak "Sialan!" kepadanya? Kenapa orang-orang malah terlihat tidak menyukainya? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengelu-elukannya? Bukankah dia datang untuk menolong?

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Bangunan hancur dan puluhan kendaraan terbakar hanya karena lelaki yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. Kerusakan terjadi dimana-mana. "HEI! Jangan pergi kau! Kau harus mengganti mobilku!"teriak seorang wanita tua ketika Sasuke hendak pergi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepada wanita tua itu,"Hai, nenek.. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Bukannya aku telah menghentikan sebuah perampokan? Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet"jawabnya santai.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Untuk mobil nenek ini yang hancur? Atau untuk bangunan bersejarah yang kau hancurkan?"teriak seorang wanita muda yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan lain. Sasuke hanya menatap orang-orang yang berteriak padanya satu persatu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "DASAR KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! PERGI SANA!,". "PERGI KAU DASAR PEMBUAT ONAR!". "PERGI, JANGAN HANCURKAN KOTA KAMI! KAMI TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU, DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Sasuke kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dan- WUSSSH.. Sasuke terbang ke angkasa. Dia sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke arah orang-orang yang meneriakinya. Dia menatapnya dengan datar, sekalipun ia sendiri merasa kecewa terhadap respon atas niat baiknya. Di antara sekumpulan orang yang mengumpat kepada Sasuke, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya dari dalam bank yang tadi hendak dirampok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sedikit tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke di atas langit. Gadis itu terus melihat hingga Sasuke sudah tak nampak lagi.

^.^.^.^.^

"Sasori, jemput adikmu. Bukankah tadi dia ada di lokasi perampokan? Apalagi tadi ada pembuat onar yang gila itu! Cepat, Kaa-san takut ada apa-apa dengannya,"kata seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 40-an, Kiyoshi Haruno.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san,"jawab putra sulungnya, Sasori Haruno. Baru saja Sasori mengambil kunci mobilnya, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. "Tadaima, Kaa-san, Nii-chan,".

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis cantik yang tadi berada di lokasi perampokan, Sakura Haruno. "Saku, apa kau terluka, nak? Sini, Kaa-san lihat,"Kiyoshi Haruno segera menghampiri anak bungsunya. Kiyoshi melihat pakaian anaknya yang tampak kotor oleh debu, namun tak terlihat noda darah sedikitpun di tubuh Sakura. "Kaa-san, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, untung tadi ada Sasuke, jadi perampok itu tidak menyanderaku yang tadi hendak mengambil uang, Kaa-san,"jawab Sakura pelan.

"Justru lebih berbahaya jika ada pembuat onar itu, Saku,"kata seorang lelaki yang juga ada di ruangan itu. "Nii-chan, dia tidak berbahaya. Dia berniat baik, namun caranya saja yang salah. Nii-chan harusnya paham akan hal itu,"Sakura menolehkah kepalanya ke arah kakaknya,"lagipula Nii-chan terkadang juga berlebihan jika membelaku,"lanjutnya.

"Itu karena Nii-chan sayang padamu, Saku,"ujar Sasori. Sakura melangkah mendekati kakaknya lalu memeluk kakaknya,"Aku juga sayaaangg sekali dengan Nii-chanku yang cute ini.. Hahahahahaha..,"kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasori mengelitik pinggang Sakura dan terdengar tawa yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu, tawa dari trio Haruno.

"Habis, aku iri dengan Nii-chan. Aku saja kalah cute dari Nii-chanku sendiri. Padahal aku lebih muda, tapi, malah Nii-chan yang lebih cute,"kata Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

".RA.. Awas kau yaaa!"Sasori mengejar Sakura dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran. Kiyoshi selaku sang ibu hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua buah hatinya yang sangat Ia cintai melebihi apapun.

^.^.^.^.^

WUSSHHH! BRAKK!

"Hn, jalannya rusak lagi,"ujar Sasuke sambil melihat jalan disekitar tempat tinggalnya yang terpencil. Jalan itu rusak, tepatnya hancur tepat dimana Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya. Dia nampak acuh lalu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tenda yang cukup besar tempatnya tinggal. Dia membuka tenda yang berada di atas bukit itu dan memasukinya. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dalam tenda itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dan membukanya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin yang berukiran 'saS/K u'.

Sasuke tampak melihat cincin itu dengan seksama. Cincin itu diputar-putar olehnya. "Cincin apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? 'Sas' yang satu dapat berarti Sasuke. Sasku itu siapa? HAAAAAHHH! INGATLAH, SASUKEEE!"Sasuke menjerit frustasi, dia tampak sangat berantakan. Dia meletakkan cincin itu kembali dan menutup kotaknya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tenda miliknya lalu terbang entah kemana.

^.^.^.^.^

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Kaa-san, Nii-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan, aku nanti ada ujian di kampus. Aku makan di kampus saja,"ucap Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga dan memakai sneakers putih pink kesukaannya.

"Saku-chan, kau diantar Sasori saja ya. Tunggulah sebentar, Sasori hampir selesai kok makannya,"jawab Kiyoshi, sang ibu.

"Ah, tidak usah Kaa-san. Bukannya Nii-chan nanti siang juga ada ujian? Dia harus mempersiapkan dengan baik. Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu ya, jaa,"Sakura mengambil tas kuliahnya dan juga kunci mobil di dalam lemari khusus untuk menyimpan kunci. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan segera masuk ke mobil Swift-nya. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan segera tancap gas.

Sakura menyalakan radio yang biasa memutarkan lagu-lagu korea kesukaanya. Kebetulan, lagu yang sedang diputar adalah salah satu lagu favoritenya, yaitu, lagu dari Brand New Day yang judulnya Like Love. Dia ikut bernyanyi kecil sambil memejamkan matanya sesekali-karena lagu itu sedikit slow. Tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, jarak antara mobilnya dan truk itu kira-kira 1 meter. Sakura memejamkan matanya karena takuta kan menemui ajalnya.

Tiba-tiba...

WUSSSSSHHH! BRAKKK! CKITTT!

"HUWAAAA!"Sakura berteriak karena mobilnya terguling ke belakang. Kepala Sakura terbentur bagian tas mobilnya, namun Sakura masih sadar dan tidak jadi menemui ajalnya. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat kejadian itu segera menghampiri mobil Sakura. Mereka mengeluarkan gadis malang itu dari dalam mobil. Untung saja Sakura bisa keluar, walaupun keadaannya sudah benar-benar kacau.

"Heh, Arigato, minna-san,"Sakura memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah truk yang hampir menjemputnya ke surga. Dia melihat sesosok pahlawan yang sedang dimaki-maki.

"HUAH, Sasuke lagi. Gadis dalam mobil itu memang tidak mati, tapi tetap saja dia terluka. Dasar tidak berguna!"terdengar makian yang ditujukan ke satu orang yaitu, Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan iba, lalu Ia memberanikan diri berkata,"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak jadi mati karena dia,". "Ya tapi tetap saja, kau dan supir truk itu terluka,mobilmu rusak dan truk itu hancur,". Sakura hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. Dia mendekati Sasuke," Emm, Arigato, Sasuke-san. Jangan hiraukan ucapan mereka,".

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke Sakura, Ia melihat Sakura dengan pandangan penuh arti, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh ketika mereka melihat orang di depannya. Ada rasa rindu dan rasa lain yang sulit dipahami ketika kedua mata itu bertemu.

"Ah, aku terlambat. Bagaimana ini? Aduh.."Sakura tiba-tiba ingat bahwa Ia harus segera pergi ke kampus untuk ujian. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mobilnya terguling dan sepertinya juga rusak. Mau tak mau Ia harus meminta bantuan Sasuke.

"Ehem, gomen ne, Sasuke-san. Apa Sasuke-san bisa menggulingkan mobilku ke asal? Aku harus segera ke Japan University. Ujiannya dimulai 5 menit lagi, dan jug-".

"Hn, mobilmu rusak. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut terbang denganku? Waktu yang diperlukan hanya sekitar 3 menit. Mau?"jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Eh, itu, aku, TAKUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT,"belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke segera menarik menggendong Sakura di bahunya dan terbang menuju Japan University. Sakura memejamkan matanya karena Ia takut dengan ketinggian.

^.^.^.^.^

CKITT...

"Hn, sudah sampai,"kata Sasuke. Sakura tampak lega karena sudah berada di atas tanah lagi. Tapi dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. "Ah, iya, arigatou, Sasuke-san. Eem, kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura,"kata Sakura sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hn, salam kenal Haruno-san,"Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Ehm, nanti datanglah ke rumahku untuk makan malam dengan keluargaku. Rumahku di jalan Kurogi nomor 5. Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas jasaku. Ya, sudah aku masuk dulu ya, sekali lagi arigatou. Dan, panggil saja aku Sakura,"Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan segera masuk ke kampusnya agar tidak terlambat untuk ikut ujian.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Sakura yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga di depannya. "Entah kenapa rasanya Ia tidak asing bagiku. Haruno.. Sakura.. Siapa kau? Apa kau bagian dari masa laluku? Kalau ya, kumohon temanilah aku, aku kesepian,"batin Sasuke. Tatapannya berubah menyiratkan rasa sedih. Mata Sasuke nampak merah menahan air mata. "Huh, itu Sasuke bukan? Wah, jangan-jangan dia mau menghancurkan Japan University,"seru sebuah suara dari segerombolan mahasiswa.

"Mana, mana? Wah, itu ya? Kita harus panggil security ini, hahahhaahaha,"suara yang lain menimpali. Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka, Ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi. "IHH, takut, ada pahlawan kesiangan yang tak berguna disini,"kata seorang mahasiswa lagi.""terdengar tawa mahasiswa-mahasiswa Japan University yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar bahwa dimanapun Ia berada, tidak banyak orang-atau mungkin hampir tidak ada orang yang menyukainya. Maka Ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah langkah besar lalu terbang ke langit. Di mana suara tawa yang menyakitkan itu tidak dapat didengarnya lagi. Sekuat-kuatnya orang, jika Ia tidak disukai dan bahkan dihina oleh semua orang, tentu Ia akan merasa sedih, sama seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke terus terbang hingga ke tendanya yang berada di atas bukit. Ketika sampai, Ia segera masuk ke dalam tendanya. Tiba-tiba saja, kepala Sasuke terasa pusing. "ARGGGHHH,"Sasuke memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak frustasi. "HAHAHAHAHahaha, hiks, dasar orang tidak berguna. Kenapa kau tidak ingat apa-apa, bodoh? Mati saja kau, SASUKE!"Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangis. Nampaknya, Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan penderitaannya. Ia sendirian disini, tak punya keluarga, Ia kesepian.

^.^.^.^.^

-Malamnya, di perumahan Kurogi-

WUSSSHHH... BRAKKK...

"AHHHHHH, JALANNYA RUSAK!"

"KAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAANNN, AKU TAKUT. HUWAAAAA,"

Terdengar suara ribut di jalan Kurogi jam 6 petang ini. Seperti biasa, keributan ini disebabkan karena adanya sesuatu yang rusak-kali ini jalan perumahan. Dan, biang onarnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pahlawan rambut ayam kita, Sasuke.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut didepan rumahnya, Sakura segera berlari membuka jendela dan Ia menemukan Sasuke di sana. Sakura segera berlari membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. "Saku, ada apa ribut-ribut di depan? Hei, siapa yang datang?"tanya Haruno Sasori, kakak Sakura bingung ketika Sakura mempersilahkan seorang lelaki masuk.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasori ketika yang datang adalah pahlawan pembuat kerusakan, Sasuke. Sasori dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, mereka memberikan tatapan tidak suka satu sama lain. Sakura nampaknya tidak mampu membaca keadaan,"Hei, nii-chan, kenalkan ini Sasuke. Yah, walaupun pasti kau sudah tahu. Ini dia yang menyelamatkan aku tadi pagi,".

"Hoo, jadi dia ya? Pantas saja mobilmu rusak tadi. Tidak kaget aku,"jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Nii-chan, kau itu, sudahlah, Kaa-san mana? Kau panggil Kaa-san ya, aku akan mengantar Sasuke ke ruang makan.

"Tapi, Sak-,"belum selesai Sasori bicara, Sakura sudah menarik Sasuke untuk pergi ke ruang makan. "Hah, ya sudahlah, pasti Kaa-san juga tak suka pada Sasuke"Sasori naik ke lantai 2 untuk memanggil Kaa-sannya untuk makan malam. Tok..Tok.. "Kaa-san, makanan sudah siap. Teman Sakura juga sudah datang,"kata Sasori.

Tak lama terdengar jawaban dari Kiyoshi,"Iya, Saso,"cklek.. Pintu kamar Kiyoshi terbuka dan Kiyoshi keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo, jangan biarkan tamu kita menunggu,"Kiyoshi menggandeng tangan anak sulungnya itu untuk turun ke ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, ini kenalkan Sasuke, Ia yang tadi menyelamatkanku,"kata Sakura ceria. Kiyoshi nampak kaget sebentar melihat sosok Sasuke disana. Sasori sudah menampilkan senyum sinisnya karena Ia yakin bahwa Kiyoshi akan mengusir Sasuke dari rumahnya. Namun,"Jadi kau ya yang menyelamatkan putriku? Kau tidak seperti yang kukira, kau tampaaaann sekali,"kata Kiyoshi yang hiperbola dan sukses menmbuat Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam

"Hn, selamat malam, Nyonya Haruno,"jawab Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Wah, sopan sekali. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke. Kukira kau seperti yang ada di berita, urakan, aneh, dan-"Sakura menyela,"Kaa-san, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan, ayo duduk,".

Sasori yang biasanya duduk disebelah Sakura kini harus duduk di seberang Sakura karena Sasuke menduduki tempatnya. Sasori tampak sangat kesal melihat Sasuke. Kiyoshi nampaknya menyadari aura permusuhan di antara Sasori dan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ayo dimakan. Ini makanan favorite Sakura lho,"kata Kiyoshi sembari tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mencicipi masakan Kiyoshi yang tampak menggugah selera.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-san? Masakan Nii-chan enak kan? Nii-chan memang pandai memasak sama seperti Kaa-san,"kata Sakura setelah Sasuke memasukkan sepotong yakiniku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya,"jawab Sasuke singkat lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya juga. Keempat orang itu makan dalam diam.

^.^.^.^.^

"Sasuke, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa putriku yang ceroboh ini,"kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Haruno-san. Saya juga berterimakasih telah diizinkan makan malam di sini. Hn, tampaknya sudah malam. Saya permisi dahulu,"jawab Sasuke seraya membungkuk dengan hormat ke arah Kiyoshi.

"Jaa, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura. "Hn,"jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lalu keluar dari rumah Sakura lalu terbang menuju rumahnya.

^.^.^.^.^

"Sial, ternyata dia bisa sampai disini. Dia sudah bertemu juga dengan Sakura. Bahkan mereka kelihatan akrab. Aku harus segera bertindak,".

^To Be Continue^

**Hai..hai.. Akhirnya chappie satu rampung juga.. Chappie 2 kemungkinan di update 1minggu atw 2minggu stlh ini.. Tunggu iaa ^^**

**With all of my love,**

**Maria-Viv-UchiMasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Fate**

**by : -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Ins**pirated by : Hancock**

**This story is mine^^**

**Hello again, Minna-san.. First of all, gomen ia kalo chapter sebelumnya jelek banget. Saya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Namun, gomen jika hasilnya tetap jelek. Oh, iya Thanks buat kedua reviewers yang sudah mau mereview fict saya yang aneh ini ^^.. Ya, gimana ya? Saya harap chappie 2 ini tidak sehancur chappie 1. Balasan review akan saya cantumkan dibawah..Harap maklum jika fict ini aneh :D.. Review iaaaaa ^w^..**

**Chappie 2**

"Saso-chan, Saku-chan, hari ini Kaa-san harus mengunjungi kerabat Kaa-san yang sakit. Karena rumahnya jauh, mungkin Kaa-san akan pulang besok. Kalian tidak apa kan, jika Kaa-san pergi sampai besok?"kata Kiyoshi kepada kedua anaknya yang sedang sarapan.

"Yah, kan hari ini aku dan Nii-chan tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Kaa-san. Aku ingin sekali mengajak Kaa-san dan Nii-chan pergi jalan-jalan,"jawab Sakura yang nampak sangat kecewa.

"Gomen, Saku-chan. Kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu kan? Kaa-san janji lain kali Kaa-san pasti pergi dengan kalian,"ucap Kiyoshi yang nampak merasa bersalah kepada anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dengan Nii-chan saja. Hah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut. Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara menghubunginya,"kata Sakura sedih.

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan. Kan ada Nii-chan mu yang tampan ini, tak perlu mengajak Sasuke,"kata Sasori yang terlalu pede. "Haahahahahhahhahaha, Nii-chan, ternyata kau narsis sekali ya. Hahahahahahahaha,"jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasori nampak senang karena melihat Sakura yang tertawa karena wajah Sakura tampak manis.

"Haha, kalian ini ya. Sudahlah, kalian makan saja dulu, nanti baru pergi kalau sudah sarapan. Kaa-san naik kereta pagi jadi tidak bisa ikut sarapan. Gomen,"kata Kiyoshi yang sedang membawa barang-barang bawaannya untuk menemui temannya di Iwagakure.

Sasori membantu Kiyoshi membawa barangnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sasori membawa tas yang berisi pakaian Kiyoshi sedangkan Sakura membawa tas berisi oleh-oleh untuk kerabat Kiyoshi yang ada di Iwa. Jadi, Kiyoshi hanya membawa tas yang berisi dompet dan barang berharga lainnya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah di Jalan Kurogi No. 5 itu dan memasukkan barang-barang Kiyoshi ke dalam bagasi Taxi yang tadi sudah dipesan oleh Kiyoshi untuk mengantarkannya ke stasiun kereta. Supir taxi tersebut juga membantu mereka memasukkan barang-barang Kiyoshi.

"Sudah ya, Saso, Saku. Saso, jaga adikmu baik-baik ya. Besok Kaa-san pulang kok,"ucap Kiyoshi sebelum masuk ke dalam taxi. "Hai, Kaa-san. Sampai jumpa,"sahut si Sulung Haruno. Kiyoshi mencium kedua anaknya lalu masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Sayonara, Kaa-san. Jaga dirimu yaaa,"kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kiyoshi membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dari dalam taxi. Setelah itu, Sakura berbalik menatap Nii-channya yang sedang melihat laju taxi Kiyoshi.

"Nii-chan, jadi kita pergi ke mana?"tanya Sakura pada kakak 'baby face'nya itu.

"Terserah kau, Saku-chan. Aku ikut saja,"jawab Sasori.

"Hm, dimana ya? Ah, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Leaf Wonderland saja? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana,".

"Hah? Kau ingin pergi ke taman hiburan? Saku-chan, kau itu sudah besar, kenapa masih suka bermain sih?"Sasori dan Sakura beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tetap berbincang-bincang.

"Hah, Nii-chan ini. Ayolah, aku ingin pergi ke rumah ramal. Kata Ino, ada rumah ramal yang baru dibuka di Leaf Wonderland,".

Cklek..

"Oke..oke.. Kau ganti baju sana! 30 menit lagi kita berangkat. Ini sudah jam setengah 11, taman hiburannya buka pukul 11 kan?"kata Sasori setelah menutup pintu. Sakura mengangguk senang lalu Ia segera naik ke kamarnya. Sasori menatap adiknya geli.

^.^.^.^.^

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan baju terusan berwarna putih-pink berenda dan celana legging panjang se-mata kaki berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diberi jepit berbentuk pita besar yang berwarna putih polkadot. Sakura juga memakai sneakers kesayangannya yang dibelikan oleh Sasori sebulan yang lalu.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Saku-chan, kau sudah siap belum?"kata Sasori sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ya, Nii-chan. Aku sudah siap,"Sakura segera mengambil tas selempangnya lalu keluar kamar.

Cklek..

Sasori tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sangat cantik itu. Tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sasori sedikit berbeda dari tatapan yang biasa diberikan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Sepetinya, ada yang salah dengan Sasori. Sakura membalas senyuman kakaknya. Sakura merasa malu jika dilihati seperti itu oleh Sasori.

"Nii-chan, hei! Ayo kita pergi, kok malah melamun?"tanya Sakura melihat kakaknya yang diam di tempat. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara-suara asing di jendela kamar Sakura yang membuat sang empunya kebingungan. Sakura hendak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk memeriksa jendela itu. Namun suara Sasori membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ah, iya. Ayo turun, kau naik mobil saja dulu. Nii-chan saja yang periksa jendelanya, sekalian kututup jendela kamarmu, pasti kau lupa menutup jendela kamarmu kan?"pertanyaan Sasori dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kunci mobil Nii-san dimana?"tanya Sakura sebelum turun. "Di meja dekat pintu keluar, Saku-chan. Ambil saja,"jawab Sasori. Setelah itu, Sakura segera turun sesuai perintah kakaknya tercinta. Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasori segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Tampaknya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sasori"kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di jendela kamar Sakura-yang memang cukup untuk diduduki.

"Apa urusanmu? Lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur!"jawab Sasori malas bercampur kesal kepada pemilik suara itu.

"Hah, benar sih, aku tidak peduli dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura,"tampak si pemilik suara itu masuk ke dalam kamra Sakura melalui jendela. "-tapi aku hanya kesal pada orang bodoh sepertimu. Gara-gara kau, Sakura sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kata Tuan nanti?"lanjut perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan bertemu Sakura. Jika aku tahu, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Karin,"jawab Sasori yang nampak kesal.

"Hah, alasan saja kau, Sasori. Kau tahu kan, mereka memang harus bertemu, tapi bukan sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, kita harus bergerak cepat. Dan, kalau mereka sudah bertemu selama 2 hari ditambah dengan hari ini berarti 3 hari, maka waktu kita tinggal 4 hari dari 7 hari yang harusnya kita punya," perempuan itu berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Nanti malam kita susun rencana di tempat biasa jam 10, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu, Jaaa,"perempuan bernama Karin itu keluar lagi melalui jendela yang sama setelah memberikan senyuman mengejeknya pada Sasori. Sasori hanya mendengus pelan lalu menutup jendela kamar Sakura.

Sasori segera turun menemui Sakura. Ia keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan segera mengunci pintunya. Sasori melangkah ke arah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Di mobil itu ada Sakura yang nampak kesal. Sasori segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Nii-chan lama sekali sih? Masa menutup jendela saja selama ini sih? Aku bosan sekali di sini,"kata Sakura kesal.

"Haha.. Gomen, Saku-chan,"kata Sasori sembari tertawa hambar. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Brrm..Brmm..

Sasori mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya menuju Leaf Wonderland.

^.^.^.^.^

Sementara itu di bagian Sasuke..

"Hn. Sudah pagi, hari ini aku kemana ya? Bosan sekali aku,"kata Superhero pantat ayam satu ini. Sasuke tampak sedang mengucek matanya perlahan dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan badannya lalu melangkan keluar dari tendanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata onyx-nya yang belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari-singkatnya silau. "Hn. Nampaknya pergi ke kota tidak buruk. Mungkin ada tempat menarik yang belum sempat kukunjungi,"katanya pelan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber air terdekat.

Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya di sumber air dekat tendanya itu. Setelah badannya bersih, Sasuke memakai pakaian yang didapatnya di kota kemarin. Yah, lebih tepatnya hadiah dari seorang anak kecil di kota yang kata anak itu, sebagai hadiah karena Sasuke pernah menyelamatkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat ketulusan dan kepolosan anak lelaki itu. Sasuke berpikir,'Ternyata otak anak kecil lebih berfungsi dibanding orang dewasa yang tidak tahu berterimakasih sama sekali,'.

"Hn. Sepertinya taman hiburan tidak buruk,".

^.^.^.^.^

"Konichiwa, butuh berapa tiket, Nona muda?"tanya si penjual tiket yang name-tagnya bertuliskan Kakuzu itu.

"Konichiwa, aku beli 2 tiket,"jawab Sakura riang. Setelah itu, penjual tiket tersebut segera memberikan 2 tiket kepada Sakura. Sakura pun memberikan uang kepada penjual tiket itu. Lalu, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasori yang menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Nii-chan, aku sudah beli tiketnya. Ayo masuk,"kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasori. Sasori nampak kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura itu. Namun, Sasori juga nampak senang karena tangannya di gandeng oleh Sakura.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam taman hiburan itu setelah menyerahkan tiket yang telah dibeli oleh Sakura tadi. "Nii-chan, itu dia rumah ramalnya. Ayo-ayo masuk,"Sakura menarik tangan Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ramal yang katanya baru saja dibuka itu.

Sasori hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan adiknya tersayang itu. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam rumah ramal itu. Rumah ramal itu terbentuk dari sebuah tenda yang cukup besar berwarna merah-hitam. Ketika sudah di dalam, Sakura terkejut melihat peramal yang ada di dalam rumah ramal itu. Peramal itu nampak sangat menakutkan. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati peramal itu.

"Ko-konichiwa,"ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Duduk,"peramal itu berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang makin membuat Sakura takut. Sasori hanya memandang peramal itu aneh.

"Baik, anak muda. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar perkataan peramal itu. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa peramal itu bodoh. Sudah pasti jika masuk ke rumah ramal pasti orang itu ingin diramal. Apa peramal itu adalah peramal gadungan? Sakura memandang peramal itu dengan bingung. Dan, nampaknya peramal itu menyadarinya.

"Hah, anak muda zaman sekarang memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Ayolah, santai saja,"ujar si peramal yang langsung membuat ketakutan Sakura berkurang karena ternyata suara peramal yang tadi itu hanya dibuat-buat saja.

"Haha, gomen,"kata Sakura malu.

"Tak apa. Baiklah, langsung saja aku akan meramalmu. Dari yang kulihat, kau ini orang yang menarik. Kehidupanmulah yang membuatmu menarik. Rupanya kau telah melupakan sesuatu yang amat berharga di masa lalumu tanpa kau sadari,"ucapan peramal itu membuat Sasori yang tadi cuek menjadi khawatir.

Sasori berbisik kepada Sakura,"Ayo, kita pergi saja. Jangan buang-buang waktu di sini,".

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Dia belum selesai berbicara,"balas Sakura.

"Dan, kurasa ada yang ingin memisahkanmu dengan orang dari masa lalumu itu. Orang itupun sepertinya lupa dengan masa lalunya denganmu. Tapi, dia sadar jika dia melupakan sesuatu dari hidupnya. Kalian berdua memiliki semacam penghubung yang kuat tapi dari yang kulihat, jika kalian berdua bersama-sama, akan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Kau tahu? Kau sudah pernah berte-".

"Cukup, kita pergi,"kata Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah ramal itu. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah ramal itu.

"Nii-chan, apa sih maumu? Aku kan belum selesai mendengarkan peramal itu! Aku masih sangat penasaran sekali,"Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dengan tindakan kakaknya itu. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kelihatan sangat kecewa itu, Sasori merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah, gomen ne, Saku-chan. Nii-chan hanya bosan saja, dan kau tidak seharusnya percaya dengan ramalan atau semacamnya itu, Saku,"kata Sasori yang membelai rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Nii-chan akan ku maafkan jika Nii-chan membelikanku lolipop yang ada di sana. Rasa cherry mint ya,"kata Sakura sembari menunjuk stand penjual permen dan makanan manis lainnya.

"Oke. Kau duduk saja dahulu, jangan pergi ke mana-mana,"kata Sasori sambil berlari menuju stand yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura untuk membeli lolipop.

^.^.^.^.^

"Hn. Tempat yang ramai dan bising. Apa aku kembali saja ya? Ramai sekali,"ujar Sasuke. Dia tampak jenuh melihat keramaian. Untung saja orang-orang di taman hiburan itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sengaja ditutupi topi. Jika tidak, keadaan pasti lebih ramai lagi. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ada keributan sedikit ketika Sasuke mendarat – sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah, jalan dekat taman hiburan itu lecet(?) sedikit lah.

Sasuke terus berjalan melihat-lihat tempat yang rencananya akan segera ditinggalkannya itu. Sampai mata onyx Sasuke menangkap 2 sosok orang yang di kenalnya. Ia terkesima dengan penampilan si gadis yang terlihat manis. Hal itu membuat di pemilik mata hitam kelam ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Dia mulai mendekati kedua orang yang kira-kira berjarak 15 meter darinya.

Di sisi lain, ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum licik. Tampaknya wanita itu mempunyai sebuah rencana jahat terhadap Sakura. Wanita itu masih merasa aman karena jarak Sasuke masih cukup jauh dari Sakura.

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak bermain-main. Sakura saja lah yang kukerjai. Lagipula, aku ingin mengetahui apa kekuatan perempuan itu sama dengan yang selama ini kudengar,"wanita itu bersembunyi di pohon rapuh yang akan dijatuhkan tepat di arah Sakura.

Wanita bernama Karin itu perlahan menumbangkan pohon itu. Sakura yang sedang menunggu kakaknya tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wahana apa yang akan dinaikinya nanti. Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat pohon di belakangnya mulai tumbang. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,".

Sasori dan Sasuke yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan menuju Sakura langsung saja terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura. Mereka segera berlari. Namun, ...

**To Be Continue**

**Balesan Reviews :**

**41 : Waduuh, thx sekaliii .. Ia memang alurnya cepet karena saya ga bakat buat cerita yang panjang.. Ia Hancocknya emang agak urakan di filmnya, tapi saya tetap suka Will Smithnya.. hhe XD.. **

**Michiko Haruno : Wokeeh .. **

**Vvvv : Bukan kok, mungkin emang kelihatan begitu, hehehe .. Tapi beda kok.. **

**Buat all reviewers : Arigato atas reviewnya.. Review lagii ya :3**

**Well, chappie 2 finish. Tunggu chappie berikutnya iaa .. Hope u like it. Like it or Hate it? Apapunlah, yang penting review iaa –kritik diterima-.. Untuk chappie 3, saia belum tahu kapan akan di update. Karena, saia masih menunggu inspirasi yang kadang datang-kadang pergi begitu saja dari otak.. Well, Rippiuww iaaa :D.. Arigatogozaimasu, Minna-san..**

**With Love,**

**-MarMar-**


End file.
